


Cuddles are the Best Remedy

by Phoenix_Amour



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickness, able being the mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Amour/pseuds/Phoenix_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU fic where Deimos (Aleks) gets sick so Able (Ethan) and Cain (Sacha) have to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles are the Best Remedy

      *cough cough* Was the only sound that came from Aleks. The sudden noise brought Ethan’s nose out of his book and turned his attention to the other boy. Aleks was snivelling and playing his 3DS, not at all concerned about the coughing. Ethan took this as a sign to not be concerned either and continued to read his book.

      Sometime later, (although you can’t really keep track of time while reading), the coughing came up again and it was harsher than before. Ethan frowned and looked back over at Aleks.

      “You okay?” Ethan asked and moved closer to the other boy. Deimos just shrugged and continued his game. Ethan wasn’t going to take that for an answer. His hand reached forward and gingerly touched Aleks’ forehead: it was hot.  
     

      “You’ve got a cold.. and a slight fever.” Ethan observed and Aleks just shrugged again.  
     

      Ethan huffed, “Well, I’m not gonna just let you sit here and do nothing about it. Common, time to check your temperature.”

      Aleks sighed and turned his game off. The other boy grinned and helped him to the bathroom. Once there, Ethan ordered Aleks to sit on the counter while he rummaged through the cabinet. After dropping a few things on the floor and having to shove most every thing out of the way, Ethan finally found the thermometer.

      Ethan brought the small object to Aleks, “Open wide.” He said and Aleks frowned at him before doing what he was told. He placed the stick under Aleks tongue and waited patiently. Ethan smiled suddenly: he liked being the doctor. He loved taking care of his lovelies. Aleks loved being taken care of too but would never admit it out-loud for Sacha would tease him for it. After the little beep went off, Ethan pulled the thermometer out and sighed with relief.

      “It’s not that bad, just a little cold. But we still need to take care of it!” He said with determination. Aleks smirked slightly at his enthusiasm and hopped off the counter. His eyes gave Ethan a look that asked ‘Well, what are you going to do about it?’ Ethan put his hand up to his chin while he thought.

      “Well,” He said after only a short while. “Just soup and rest should be good for you. And cuddles.” He added. Cuddles were the number one remedy in this house for any sickness. Aleks nodded in agreement then made his way back out to the living room. Sacha would be home soon, he could (theoretically) take care of Aleks while Ethan made dinner. Sacha could cook too, was even better at it, but he usually didn’t want to cook anything after he came back from working at a bar. It always made him more irritable than usual.

      Soon, right on time, the door opened and Sacha stepped inside. His shoulders were hunched upwards from the cold wind and snow fell off his body and melted o the floor.

      “It’s so fuckin’ cold…” He grumbled and toed his boots off. Aleks looked up and gave him a small smile but then looked away quickly to sneeze and rub his eyes. Sacha raised an eyebrow and looked to Ethan.

      “Is he sick?” He asked.  
     

      Ethan nodded, “Yes, with a cold. Could you take care of him while I get dinner ready, please?”

      Sacha gaped. “Me? But.. You know I’m bad at that!” His words held some unknown emotion… Fear?  
Usually it was Ethan who took care of them, and when Ethan was sick, Aleks and Sacha just cuddled him. It was easier for Sacha to be soft when everyone else involved was as well.

      Ethan gave him a look that said, ‘if you don’t cuddle this boy, there will be no cuddling for you.’

      “Blyat.” Sacha swore and took off his wet jacket to join Aleks on their couch. Aleks looked at him slightly smugly, the sickness got in the way of his attitude. Eventually, Sacha gave in and roughly pulled Aleks to his chest to cuddle him. The smaller boy chuckled slightly and Sacha growled warningly. Ethan watched them with closely and smiled when he saw Sacha following orders. Out of all of them, Aleks deserved the most cuddles.


End file.
